Kitty In The House
by Kemeiko Blood
Summary: Luciano finds a yellow and cream kitten after a mission to take out a man doing experiments on human bodies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kitty In The House**_

 **Summary: Luciano found a cute little white, and lemon colored Kitty what will he do with it?.**

 _ **(LucianoPOV)**_

I grumbled softly as I tried to finish my mission it was not

going that we'll I'm fighting a man twitch my size, and I'm down to just using my fist. I would be using a knife, but this ass hole broke all or them some how. I need the guy in the gut, and the asshole finally went down. I sighed annoyed which was cut short by a loud meow. I looked up to see a lemon yellow, and cream cat with lavender eye's oddly. I rolled my eye's and was about to leave, but got stopped by the cat meowing at me again. I growled, and looked up at it sitting on a pillar. It mewed softly at me, and made it's way down and to me. It gently pawed at my leg I glared softly at it. It mewed, and looked at the pink haired man I just killed it slowly dawned on me that I was sent here to kill him because he kept kidnapping people, and testing chemicals on them.

"Um….You wouldn't happen to be human actually would you." It mewed sadly, and looked at the ground ashamed. I sighed, and picked the stupid cat up. "FINE…..I'll take you home till they can fix you deal." The cat mewed happily, and licked my cheek. I rolled my eye's, and sat it back down. I made my way out of the building, and the cat happily ran beside me I chuckled softly. At least something will be happy in my house till he is back to normal.

"So how long have you been a cat?" It let out a really long mew I sighed, and got to it's level giving it's head a small pat. It purred softly, and had a small kitty smile. "That long huh more than a year i'm guessing?" It mewed sadly nuzzling into my hand I sighed, and picked it up.

"Don't think anything of this I won't be picking you up any after this got it." It mewed, and looked me right in the eyes they were such a soft lavender. I chuckled looking at the sky then back to the cat. "Your eye's are just like my fratello's…..he went missing about a year or two ago…..I'm having trouble hunting him down…..I miss him a lot." The cat mewed sadly, and nuzzled into my chest. I gently scratched the back of one of his ears he purred happily at the affection it was receiving after who knows how long. I stopped in front of what use to be mine _and Flavio's house._

"Well here we are uh…..kitten I guess." It mew softly as if saying that was fine. I walked into my house, and sat the cat down it darted up the stairs the moment I did. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" I ran up the stairs to make sure it didn't mess anything up that was too important I couldn't find it anywhere it just freaking disappeared I was about to just say fuck it, and leave the damn thing alone, but out the corner of my eye a door I always kept close was slightly cracked open. I took in a shaky breath, and walked over to the magenta door with gold letters spelling FabbyFab's. I slowly opened the door with my head down not wanting to really see the white, magenta, and gold room I remember so much. I heard a happy little mew after I opened the door I looked up, and saw the stupid cat.

"Why are you in here." I grumbled softly, and looked at the floor. I heard it mew happily I looked up to see it rolling around on the magenta,white, and gold comforter then just sit happily in the middle of it. The cat looked so at home I sighed, and looked at the floor then slowly left.

"Fine…...You can stay in his room…..but i'm not

feeding you in here so you'll have to leave." The cat mewed softly. I heard a small thump on the floor, and felt something circle my legs. I looked down seeing the cat circling around me, and purring against my legs when it slowed down. "Uh…..you're welcome I guess." He mewed even happier. I bent down, and gently rubbed his head he purred even louder.

"You like it here…...don't you." He gently nodded

his head. I shook my head softly, and looked up at the ceiling as I kept petting him. "Hey kitten what should I call you." He mew, and ran back into Flavio's room. He came back with pen, and paper. I raised an eyebrow as it sat the paper down, and kind of wrote with it's mouth. It mewed when it was done I looked down, and almost punched or kicked the stupid cat with what it wrote. It wrote _ciao I want to be called Flavio like I use to be._

"Are you fucking kidding me you want to be called

THAT I WOULD STRANGLE YOU FOR EVEN THINKING OF USING THAT NAME!" The cat curled into a ball, and mewed sadly at me. I glared at it till I wasn't seeing my fratello's face in my head anymore. "Please understand that I fucking loved my fratello a lot more then I fucking should've…..that's his name too do you freaking remember that…..It would hurt a fucking lot ok." It looked at me in shock then softly mewed at me, and curled up into my lap. I was too done to get it off my lap so I left it there, and. sat indian style in my hallway next to Fal's door looking at the stupid ceiling.

"Looks like we're stuck together till you're human

again." He mewed happily at me like that was the best news in his life. I chuckled softly which led to him purring happily. I rolled my eye's, and petted his head. "You really like me don'tya?" He just mewed happily, and purred even more.

 _ **Ok should I make a part two you decide thank you very much. My problem is not that bad anymore my girlfriend kind of told my friends boyfriend to fuck off, and stop messing with me. So I haven't had to deal with him since Monday go me, but he was really annoying on Monday. He kept hanging on my arm, and tried to steal my headphones or phone if he couldn't get my headphones cause he wanted me to actually pay attention to him. Then when he left I asked my friend what she did with a drawing I made, and she TOSSED IT ON THE GROUND! So I threw pretzels at her, and when he came back she told on me so I got a pretzel down the front of my shirt (-_-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kitty In The House Two**_

 **If something has more then Two chapters it will not stay on the One/Shots so now you know.**

So far it's been about a month since I killed that one guy, and took in this random kitten. He was overly happy, and tried to get me to spoil him a lot. I give in every now, and then. I let him sleep on my lap when he wants naps, and buy him whatever he likes to eat but that's as far as it goes. He's still a man trapped inside a kitten after all.

"Flavio it's time to eat." A soft little mew rung through the house as Flavio he ran into the kitchen, and mewed happily at the sight of me. I shook my head, and gave him his trout. He waited for me to sit down, and eat before he digged into the fish. I hummed, and watched him eat what was left of the fish.

"Hey Flavio I have to work to night so you'll be in charge till I get back ok." He mewed sadly, and pawed at my leg. I pick him up, and he nuzzled into me mewing sadly. "It will be ok i'll be back I promised to help turn you back and I normally don't go back on things I say i'll do." He mewed and nuzzled into me more pawing at my shirt what he does when he tries to cling to me. I sighed, and rubbed his head.

¨It will be ok Flavio." He looked at me with his pouty kitten eyes. I shook my head, and took him to my fratellos room since he took it over. I set him down in the middle of the bed he looked at me with his sad lavender eyes. I sighed, and my way to the door, and slowly closed it. He hates being kept in a room, but I have no choice can have him getting hurt. I winced slightly when he started to paw at the door, and mew loudly probably asking to be out. I sighed softly, and left the house.

 _ **?POV**_

I mewed sadly as I watched him leave. I pawed at the door not daring to scratch and ruin my door. I mewed louder, and louder as I heard him leave. I pouted, and looked down at my paws. What's the point i've been like this for almost three years, but I still can't stop hating my pawed feet. This is a useless, and weak body. I had a nice life before I got kidnapped, and turned into this.

I jump on my old desk, and look down at my old drawing. I mewed sadly. I miss drawing different designs for outfit. I looked at the door, and sighed softly. I miss my fratello the most: I miss him holding me tight; I miss when he would turn red when I kissed his cheek; I miss him just coming in here resting his chin on my head while he watched me draw my designs because he was bored or just missed me. I miss it all, and I can see how lost he is without me.

I see it from how he talks. I saw the pain in his eye's when I scribbled my name on the paper as best as I could with my mouth. I haven't seen a single picture of myself in this house beside his phone. He only ever talks to this furry version of what I am or his work. I mew sadly jumping down from the desk, and slowly walked to my old bed. I jumped up, and curled up under the covers since it's a little cold tonight. Add sharing a bed with Luci when I was too cold or scared to the list of things I miss. A sad mew fell past my lips and whiskers as I fell asleep.

 _ **LucianoPov**_

I groaned softly as I walked into the house. Heading to the kitchen grabbing a few thing from the freezer to put on different areas of my body.

"Damn it looks like i'm staying in bed tomorrow great….. …...shit what the hell will I do when Flavio get hungry." I looked up at the ceiling confused since I didn't hear any sad mews. I walked up to the kittens room. I slowly opened the door, and looked around but didn't find him.

"Flavio?" I got no response. I looked around, and didn't see much evidence as to where he could be. I looked under the bed, and pretty much everywhere else in the room. The little ball of fluff still wasn't to be seen anywhere. "Kitten you in here." I looked over to the closet, and saw it opened a little. I sighed sadly, and slowly opened the door. I looked around all the pictures of my fratello that I tried keep hidden in his closet. I heard a soft mew behind me. I turned around to see Flavio trying to wiggle out of the covers.

He mewed, and rubbed at his head with his paws. He looked at me, and mewed tired yet happily at me. He hoped down from the bed, and slowly walked over to me. He mewed happily up at me while he patted my leg wanting me to pick him up.

"I'm sorry Flavio I can't right now I had a long night...your going to have to eat dry food for a day or two." He meowed madly at the thought of dry food. I patted his head only for him to move away from me, and walk into the closet with slight sass to his walk. I heard a happy mew leave the closet. I opened it slowly to see Flavio rubbing up against a picture of me, and my real Flavio. It was a phone photo Fal had taken of use. He was smiling happily, and I had my chin on his head looking down at his head gently. Furry Flavio mewed happily, and wrapped around the picture.

"Flavio what are you doing." He just purred, and nuzzled the picture. I sighed, and just let the weird cat do what he wanted. The least I can do since i'm forcing him to eat dry food tomorrow even as a cat he still has the taste of a human. "That's my fratello….you know the one you have the same name as." He mewed happily. I sighed softly watching him look at all the pictures.

He was mewed and nuzzled any picture there was of me, and Fal.I sighed softly as I looked at all the picture of Flavio; us or just him with Remuno. Flavio licked one of picture Remuno white glass eye. He patted the picture with paw for a few seconds. I stood there just watching the kitten. He looked at me, and tilted his head in confusion.

"I…...um I kind of don't want to look at pictures of someone I can't have all day so….there in here also a place I never wanted to….." Furry Flavio looked down, and mewed sadly. He sent me some I'm sorry eyes. I don't see those often since furry Flavio is well adjusted to his cat body. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Flavio you didn't do anything wrong." He didn't look much better his eye's even screamed regret a little. I sighed, and flopped down on bed in the room. I groaned a the slight pain shooting through my sides, and back from falling back onto the bed. Little furry Flavio hopped up on the bed, and nuzzled his little head into my cheek. He looked at me worried. I sighed softly, and rubbed his head.

"I told you I was injured Flavio." He mewed sadly, and licked my cheek. I sighed softly, and closed my eyes relaxing into the bed. I felt furry Flavio rest his tiny head on my shoulder. He nuzzled his body into my neck. He was shaking a tiny bit though.

"Are you cold Flavio." He gave me a mew, and curled into me more. I chuckled, and patted his head. "Well i'm pretty sure the if you stay there you just you just get worst I have ice everywhere." He mewed sadly, and nuzzled even more into me. I sighed, and pull a blanket at the end of the bed. I pulled it up over the little stubborn kitten. He purred happily slowly falling asleep nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Ya…...I think i'll fall asleep too…Flavio…..you too Fal wherever you are…..if you're still alive that is." I slowly closed my eyes falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**LucianoPOV**_

I've been looking for a week now to find someone that can help Flavio the poor kitten is getting more depressed by the day, and it's shockingly sad to watch. The only person I ever had any good relations with was my elder fratello, and well now this kitten that use to be a human.

"Flavio come here." I heard him very slowly make his way down the stairs. I looked over at the stairs to see him as slowly as he can walk to me mewing very sadly. I sighed scooping him up when he got close enough to me. "Hey Flavio i've noticed you've been really sad lately...Is it because you're stuck here." He mewed a little mad, and curled into me. 'So I guess that's a no then' I petted his back some.

"Well do you miss being human really bad or just your life before." He mewed sadly, and gave me his sad kitty eyes. I sighed softly, and rubbed his head which he leaned into. "Well i'm doing my best to find someone that can help you….do you have any idea." He mewed happily, and ran off somewhere. I sat there a little confused, but shrugged it off looking for more clues. After a bit I heard a crash come from upstairs. I looked up, and made my way up in a slight panic. I sighed softly at the sight.

"Flavio what did you do?" I chuckled slightly watching him wiggle around under a chair that he tipped over. He meowed pitifully trying to free himself. I sighed picking the chair up he mewed, and nuzzled into my leg. I bent down petting him some he didn't flinch any so I guess he's not hurt.

"Were you trying to get paper kitten." He mewed sadly looking at the ground. I rolled my eye's setting him on Fal old desk, and gave him a pencil. "Here you go. Go nutz with whatever the hell you were doing come down when you're done ok Flavio." He mewed softly as I left the room.

I decided to put the clues to rest, and make supper for me and Flavio. I was in the middle of cooking some type of fish for him when I hear his tiny little feet running down the stair again. I looked over to see him sassily walk in with a piece of paper in his mouth. He sat it down at my feet, and mewed softly up at me. I rolled my eye's picking it up, and reading it out loud for him.

"Vasile Popescu huh is this the person you think can help you?" He mewed loudly, and circled my feet. I nodded putting the paper on the counter. "Ok i'll look him up after supper sound good." Flavio mewed happily, and rushed to his normal eating spot by my chair. He sat with his tail swaying back, and forth pretty happily it was a nice sight after almost a week of sad Flavio. I gave him his food which he dug into right a way.

"You're acting like I starve you. You damn jerk." He meowed annoyedly at me, and kept eating just a little slower this time. I took my food into my studies so I could look up this Vasile guy. I nibbled on my food as I got little things on the guy. He lives in Romania, married, has a younger brother, and looks like people have tried arresting him for witchcraft stuff like that.

"Ok Flavio I'm going to call this guy so don't bother me." He mewed happily as I dialed the Romanians number. 'Let's hope this guy can help some'

"...Yes...who is this?"

"Um ciao i'm Luciano Talia is this Vasile Popescu I need help with someone that got turned to a cat by a guy named Oliver Kirkland." I heard a long sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Yes …..This is Vasile…..So Oliver mess with more people?"

"It seems so I have a cat thats got turned three year ago with me his name is Flavio." I heard a soft hum.

"Island?" I looked at the phone confusedly.

"Um….Not sure…..He never wrote his last name down."

"I see….I just asked because Oliver talked about a Flavio Island for a bit around the time you said the cat got turned." I sighed softly.

"I think you're mistaken Flavio Island was my elder brother, and he never talked about any Oliver before he went missing." I heard a soft chuckle.

"I didn't say Flavio would know…. I just said Oliver talked about a Flavio a bunch." My heart fell at that. This Oliver guy was stalking my fratello, and I never noticed. 'What kind of fucking brother am I'. "So I can see what I can do for this Flavio …...guy just bring him to me, and…..I'll see what I can do." I sighed hanging up the phone. I looked at my phone a bit trying to process what just happened.

"Flavio come here kitten." Flavio ran right to me, and nuzzled my leg. I picked him up, and held him close. "We're going to Romania that person said he'd help you." Flavio mewed happily, and nuzzled into my chest. I kissed his head softly, and held him tight.

"I love you Fal I didn't get to tell you before you got take but I love you fratello." I held him away from me, and kissed his forehead. He mewed softly, and tilted his head. "It's ok Fal I know it's you….I'm sorry I didn't protect you better." Fal mewed sadly, and put a paw on my cheek. I smiled softly, and just put our forehead together.

"Let's get you to Romania so you can go back to normal." He mewed happily, and licked my nose. 'I'll will definitely make you normal again fratello I promised, and I never break a promise.' I took him to his room, and laid him down on his bed. He was shivering a tiny bit. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

"For an animal with a bunch of fur you get way too cold fratello." He mewed, and pawed at my arm. I sighed laid down on the bed with him. He curled up into a ball on my chest. I petted his back softly. "I'll take you to Romania tomorrow I promise fratello." He didn't mew a response. I looked down confused only to see he was asleep.

"Sleep well Fal."


	4. Chapter 4

_**LucianoPOV**_

I sighed softly, and look over at Flavio sleeping in my passenger set. I gently petted his soft little back I'm so thankful that being a cat hasn't dumbed him down any, because if it had I wouldn't be making this trip to Romania. Flavio thankfully remembered the name of one of that Kirkland guys friends. He said he believed he knew how to give me my fratello back instead of him being a pet anymore. I looked down when I felt Flavio move around some it made me chuckled softly.

"Have a nice cat nap kitten?" He mewed softly, and licked my hand. I just rolled my eyes, and smirked at the road before me. He waddled over, and curled up in my lap. I scratched behind one of his ear. "Yes please sit on my lap i'm definitely not fucking driving." I grumbled softly. Flavio meowed a little upset, and batted at my chest pouting. I sighed, and picked him up by the scruff of his neck setting him back in the passenger set. He hissed, and tried to bat at my hand till I sat him down on the set.

"Ok that may hurt, but not that fucking much." He hissed at me, and curled into a ball pouting. I sighed softly, and petted him gently. He calmed down, and rolled on his back stretching out then going back to sleep. So it was a quiet drive the rest of the way to Romania from there. Flavio bolted awake when the car stopped he looked at me confusedly then tried to look out the window, but he was too short.

"Calm down were at that Vaseline or whatever's place." Fal mewed annoyedly at me hinting that I messed up the guys name. I picked him up walking up to the guy's door I held my hand up to knock, but a guy with a cloak on opened it before I could even knock.

"Are you Luciano Talia?"

"Um yes…" I slowly nodded my head as I answered him. He looked down at Fal, and took him from me which I didn't like at all. He stroked Flavio head with a finger.

"Hello again Flavio it's been a while." Flavio mewed, and booped him on the nose. The guy sneezed, and gave Fal back to me fast. Fal nuzzled into me looking like he felt victorious over getting back in my arms. "...I'm allergic to some cats….anyway follow me." I followed the guy into his house he lead us down to his basement. Once we got down there I noticed that he had some guy down there as well he had cherry red eyes that held a lot of insanity in them.

"Owwww you brought friends a friend and his kitty Vasile!" The guy that I guess is named Vasile held his hand up to silence his friend.

"Lorenz not now…..they are here because the cat use to be a man." The slightly insane man nodded his head fast, and looked extremely excited. Flavio hissed softly at the cherry eyed man, and curled up into me a little uncomfortable at the sight of the other man. I held him tightly trying to soothe Fal. He refused to look at the other guy after that.

"Awwwww~ the pussy cat is scared." I glare at cherry eyed man annoyedly.

"Insult him again, and I'll show you what happened to the person that turned him into a cat." The other guy just chuckled, and went to get a bunch of random thing while he talked to himself slightly.

"...I'm sorry about him. He can be a little funny every now, and then." The Romanian guy grabbed some books, and started to look through everything and some books too. He nodded his head slowly at something, and told that Norwegian guy to stop whatever he was doing in his dark corner. "So I think I found something that will help with Flavio situation." I slowly nodded my head, but I wasn't going to let go of Fal anytime soon. Vasile slowly reached out to grab Fal. I growled softly holding him more protectively. Fal meowed sacredly, and hid his face in my chest.

"Find something that lets me hold him!" Vasile rolled his eye, and gestured for me to follow him to a circle in the middle of the floor.

"Fine then you sit with him in the middle of the circle." I nodded my head, and did as he asked. Fal kept pawing at my chest, and mewing softly. I rubbed his head some to settle him down. He gave me his big kitty eyes I rolled mine, and kissed his little head. He mewed in victory, and licked my nose some. I chuckled softly when he laid flat against my chest how he did it only cats will know because it honestly looked uncomfortable. The two blonde men whispered softly back, and forth before they came to an agreement.

"Now Mr. Taila me and my friend are about to turn your brother back into a human…..now this shouldn't hurt either of you, but if something goes wrong beside the cat thing we may not be able to fix it…..are you still ok with this." I sighed, and stroked Fal head.

"Are you ok with this kitten?" He tilted his head confused then mewed softly, and patted my chest with his paws. I sighed, and kissed his small furry head in case something bad happen. "You can do it just be fucking careful." Vasile nodded his head him, and Lorenz slowly started to do whatever they had planned. It took a while before the area around the circle started to glow. Flavio hissed at the light some then hid his head in my chest. I gently stroked his back trying to help him in someway I have no clue what's happening, but Fal seems too familiar with it. He was shaking, and curled as tight into me as he can be. Took them almost a whole hour to finish whatever the hell they were doing.

"There it's all done he should be human by tomorrow what happens after that we won't be able to do much more." Fal looked up nervously then nuzzled into me yawning slightly. I shot Vasile a concerned look. "He'll be fine just going to sleep while he slowly transfers back into human." I nodded my head.

I thanked Vasile, and left heading back to Italy being stuck in a car alone with Fal sleeping the whole eighteen hour this time wasn't that fun at all it was really boring to the point I thought I'd fall asleep. Once I got home I was tired beyond belief. I made my way upstairs putting Fal in his bed, and covered him up since he will hopefully be human by the time i'm awake. I stretched, and made my way to my way to my room calling it a day.

"Here's to hoping that this all works." I mumbled softly turning the light off, and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**LucianoPOV**_

I groaned softly as I heard my alarm going off. I quickle smacked the thing to turn it off. I growled softly when I noticed I may of smacked the alarm clock a little too hard since it's now cracked, and not showing any sign of life. Well looks like i'm going to lose another twenty bucks to some store since I can never hold back in the morning. I got up stretching making me hear a few pops, and crunches. I threw on some casual clothes, and made my way down the hall creaking open Flavio door a little so he can actually leave. Once that was done I went down to the kitchen, and made breakfast for myself before calling Flavio down.

"Flavio wake up or you don't get any breakfast!" I didn't hear him running down the steps. I was about to yell again when a feminine voice cut the action off.

"I'm ready for my fish fratello…." I slowly turned around to see a pretty short girl standing in my kitchen. Her hair was a lemon color it was pretty long stopping about her belly button. It framed her nicely, but there was one thing that made me feel a little uncomfortable. This girl is nude, and just called me fratello.

"Um…...Who are you? Why are you in my house? AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" The girl stopped looking down, and looked up at me rubbing her really pretty lavender eye.

"What are you talking about fratello it's me Fla-" She looked down, and screamed. Which now let me see she had some cat ears on her head oddly enough. "I'M A GIRL OMG I'D RATHER BE A CAT!"

"Um what was that?" She tried to cover her body some, and turned away from me.

"I…...It's me Vasile's um thing worked…...b-but it got the gender wrong." She mumbled nervously. My eyes widened as I looked her over a little more. I guess she did look like the girl version of my fratello.

"F-Flavio?"

"S-Sí it's me…" I blushed a little, and looked away from her fast.

"I….Um…..H-How about you go get dressed, and I'll make you some breakfast is that alright?" I heard her leave which I assumed was a yes then. I made her some breakfast which I finished before she came back down. I heard softly little taps come from the stairs meaning she was finally coming back down. I looked over, and froze. My fratello made a cute girl. Her face was pink as she held onto the bottom of one of my sweaters that went to her mid thigh.

"M-My body is pretty different then my male one…...I'm t-too short for any of my pants, and my c-ch-chest is way too big for any of my shirts…..I-It's ok for me to wear your sweater till I make something right?" I blinked looking at her slightly stunned. She was adorable that's all that I could process while staring at her. "L-Luci is it ok?"

"What oh uh ya sure….whatever you said is ok." She looked at me slightly confused.

"Didn't you hear me?" I slowly shook my head.

"N-No sorry you look so adorable it's a little hard to pay attention…." She blushed heavily, and looked away from me.

"Is…...Is the um food done fratello?" I slowly nodded my head, and pulled out a chair for her. She was extremely shy as she sat down, and just looked at the food. She sighed softly, and a small chuckle left her lips. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had something other than cat food, fish, and worst mice I had to catch in Olivers weird lab thing."

"Hmm I'd say five years so eat up…..Sorella." She looked at me confused then her face fell.

"I guess I'll have to get use to that…..So is my name Flavia now?" I shrugged, and slowly ate my own food.

"Don't ask me it's your name, and body…...I'll call you fratello if it makes you feel better." She smiled softly, and ate some of her food. Her eyes fluttered closed as she moaned softly at the taste of the food. I felt a soft blush form on my cheeks making me look away quickly from her. That sound will be stuck in my head for a while now I know it.

"I can't believe how good you've gotten at cooking! You use to burn water when I was around as a male." She said overly excited.

"I….Um thank you kind of had to fucking learn since the damn person that feed me up, and disappeared…..I tried everything to find you, but you were nowhere I did everything I could…..There was just nothing." I mumbled out feeling a little choked at the memory of how hurt I was that i'd lost him for so long. I felt tiny arms wrap me, and pull my head against something or somethings soft.

"Knowing you I'd believe all of that...I'm sorry I let this happen I am…..I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." She mumbled stroking my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and nuzzled my face into her chest. She squawked at that action, but settled down, and just held me tight stroking my hair for a while. It was so relaxing I almost felt like I'd fall asleep, but I remembered there was someone who would probably want to see Fal again.

"Fal…..I'm going to invite Remuno over are you ok for that?" She hummed softly, and nodded her head.

"I should be let me finish eating then go make some legging or something so no one um…..see un-under your sweater." I blushed at the memory of what was resting underneath that sweater. I put my head in my hands, and groaned at the sexual tension that I had built up towards my brother since like puberty.

"Y-Ya hurry up with that." I forced out as I left to go call our little brother.

"Ciao it's Remuno what do I owe this call?"

"Ciao fratello it's Luciano, and well…..there is something really fucking important at my house you need to see so get your damn ass over here when you fucking can." Me, and Remuno just caught up for a while till I heard a knock on the office door. "I have to go see you in a bit….You can come in Flavio-eh a"

"Oh okay thank." She walked in still wearing my sweater just with skin tight legging, and soft white scarf around her neck. Even as a male she had a thing for scarfs. "Did you talk to Remuno when is he coming?"

"Oh Uh ya in a hour or two…...You look….Really cute." She giggled nervously, and rubbed her arm. Still has that tic huh. "Oh sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"What?...Oh uh no it's just been a long time since you've complimented me I'll have to get use to it again…..Luci?" I hummed looking up at her. "You….You told me that um….You loved me when I was a cat…..d-do you still love me?"

I stared at her a little stunned. I couldn't believe she remembered that hell the fact she remembered much from her cat life stunned me. She was looking at me innocently, but I could also see a hint of begging in her eyes. For what? I wasn't too sure, but I hope that maybe my answer would be good enough to satisfy that begging locked away in her soft lavender eyes.

"Would you be mad at me if I say yes?" I whispered softly. I almost thought she didn't hear me, but then her eyes widened. A soft smile worked it's way to her face as a happy tear or two rolled down her face. She walked over to me, and hugged me tightly.

"I'd never be mad at you for that because…...I love you too I just…..You know I've always been one to hide how I feel so I never really told you before the whole kidnapping." I looked down at her head, and kissed it softly.

"Ya I know it's ok…...You're back now thats all that matter." I squeezed her in the hug, and she giggled softly. It was honestly one of the prettiest things I'd heard in a long time. I buried my nose into her hair, and it oddly smells just like I remember it use to smell. Fruity with some cinnamon mixed into the two fruits. "You know this means you're never leaving my side again right?"

"Oh god I hope not it was horrible not seeing you every day I'll gladly be chained to you if that's what you want." I chuckled softly at that idea.

"Don't tempt me Flavia." She giggled, and nuzzled into me. She may not be fully like she use to be, but she was definitely the same person just a different body. I'll happily take this over a cat.


End file.
